Crying again
by Songfic Misstress
Summary: Set to Never Again by Kelly Clarkson. This is what happens when Ed leaves to go to Lior and doesn’t come back, and Winry thinks that he’s cheating on her. Ed is stuck in Germany, but is bitter because he thinks that Winry is cheating on him. R


**Crying again**

AN: this fanfic is going to be a little complicated if you try to read it right through, so READ THIS FIRST! What Winry is thinking is underlined, and what Edward Elric is thinking is in **bold**. If they are thinking the exact same thing at the same time, then their thoughts are **bold and underlined.** The stuff in itallics are lyrics to "never again" by Kelly Clarkson (thanks toAnna for a correction there). This is what happens when Ed leaves to go to Lior and doesn't come back, and Winry thinks that he's cheating on her. Ed is stuck in Germany, but is bitter because he thinks that Winry is cheating on him. ends with fluff, sort of. Please R&R thanks.

Winry was crying again.

_I hope the ring that you gave to her it turns her finger green_

That bastard! How could he betray me like this?! He just ups and leaves, for the Rose whore. Off to Lior, never to return, before I could possibly discuss it with him. Must have been for a girl, or he'd have called by now.

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me_

Was I not good enough in bed? He seemed to enjoy it at the time…She must have been better. Probably had him seeing stars while they went at it, something I could never do.

Edward was crying again.

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well_

**That whore! How could she have betrayed me like that?! Havoc had to tell me, and then send me packing to Lior, before I could even confront her about it. I hope he burns her.**

_Could you tell, by the flames that burned away?_

**Of all of them, why Mustang? Was I not good enough in bed? She seemed to enjoy it at the time. He must have been better. Probably gave her an alchemic lightshow while he was at it. **

Winry was going through the box of notes again.

_I never read your letter_

From: Edward Elric, care of Central Military. 

'_Cause I knew what you'd say_

"It's better if we stay friends, it's not you; it's me, you deserve better, it's just not meant to be, I can't handle a relationship right now"

_Give me that Sunday school answer trying to make it all okay_

Or worse, "I don't love you, so this isn't right"

Winry was imagining again.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?_

He's probably forgotten me.

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

But I am advertising my auto mail now. There is no way he can escape seeing my face on billboards, and hearing my voice on the radio.

_It was you who chose to end it like you did_

He was the one who ran away, I can't keep blaming myself.

_I was the last to know you knew exactly what you were doing_

Risa told me that you were "Rose's special friend". Why did I have to learn from her?

_Don't say you simply lost your way_

Don't come crawling back with that "it was an accident, it didn't mean anything" crap.

_She may believe you but I never will_

I bet she is hanging on your every word, about how I was a bitch and you tried to explain that you were breaking up with me, and I wouldn't listen, or something.

_Never again_

I will never trust him, or any other male 

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you_

If she knows that you just disappeared, not telling me anything, then she is stupid enough to need you to hurt her the way you hurt me, to smarten her up.

_I trust you both…_

You two are probably having that perfect life I wanted to have with you, she might even be carrying his baby…I wanted to do that…

_Oh How cute_

The doll… I found the doll that he gave me for my birthday that long time ago… should I burn this?

Edward was remembering again

_Ignorance is bliss_

**Did he have to tell me then? Did he have to make my last memories of her mental images of her and Roy in bed together? But she'll get what she deserves. **

_But when your day comes _

**And her day will come, it always does, all too soon for those with Mustang. **

_And he's through with you_

**He'll throw her away like a used tissue.**

_And he'll be through with you_

**I almost wish I could be there, to see her tears.**

_You'll die together but alone_

**Even if it lasts, there is no way he'll be completely faithful. She will get to feel how I do right now. **

Edward was looking at that envelope again, crumpled from his pocket

_You wrote me in a letter_

**From Winry Rockbell**

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

**This had to be handed to me by my brother, because she was too cowardly to give it to me herself.**

_Gave me that Sunday school answer_

**I've never read it; I know what she'd say, without tact or remorse. "I love him more, it isn't right for me to keep being with you."**

_Repent yourself away!_

**If she came crawling back, begging my forgiveness, I would laugh in her face. Apologize all you want Winry, there is no way I'd take you back, even if I could.**

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?_

**She must have realized by now that I'm gone; the Military must have given her the "If I die in duty or whatever" letter by now.**

Edward was imagining again

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

**But I'm not necessarily dead, so my missing person picture must be over there. **

_It was you who chose to end it like you did_

**Why do I feel a stab of guilt? She was the one who cheated, her who makes me want to cry, then angry at crying.**

_I was the last to know you knew exactly what you were doing_

**It must have been either painfully obvious or very well known for Havoc to be the one to tell me. You know that it's the end of the grapevine when it comes from Havoc.**

_Don't say you simply lost your way_

**If I get back, and she tells me that "It was a mistake, it didn't mean anything, I'm sorry" shit, then that's her problem. I'm not falling for it. Not going to fall for her again.**

_They may believe you, but I never will_

**I bet she told everyone that I was a possessive bastard and I wouldn't let her break up with me, she had tried, and all of that stuff. Roy was the first ray of light in forever so she just couldn't help herself.**

Winry was feeling again

_Never again_

I'm never going to have to look at his sorry face ever again.

_Never again will I hear you_

Never hear his whisper in my ear.

_Never again will I miss you_

Never have to think about his charm…

_Never again will I fall to you_

Never be caught by him when I stumble…

_Never_

Never see that handsome face…ever again…

Edward was pining again.

_Never again will I kiss you; never again will I want to_

**Never will I feel her velvety lips against mine… whether I want to or not.**

_Never again will I love you_

**Never will I feel her body, the soft skin…**

_Never_

**Never feel that love again…**

They both started crying again.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?_

**Does she feel the same pain I do right now?**

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

Does he miss me the way I miss him?

_It was you who chose to end it like you did_

**Why does (s)he not love me anymore?**

_I was the last to know you knew exactly what you were doing_

**How did you keep it from me for so long?**

_Don't say you simply lost your way_

The military is now trying to say that he's "missing". Yeah, right. 

_They may believe you, but I never will_

**There is no way that I'll believe another girl as long as I live.**

They both take out the envelopes.

_I never will_

**I am not going to read this… (Unfolds the letter)**

_I never will_

I'm not gonna to get all heart-broken by paper… (Breaks the seal of the envelope)

**Edward's Letter**

**My Dearest Winry, **

**If you're reading this, I am either dead or missing in action. I just want to let you know that I love you, and that I don't want you to be too sad. If you choose to go on and get married and such, I understand. I just want you to be happy. I hope that the military gives you all the details that you want, if not, show them this and get them. I love you, I always have, I always will. You wipe your tears and go on, if I'm missing, I will do all in my power to get back to you. Until I see you again I'm gonna be one miserable SOB, hehe. If I am dead, then I'm sorry I had to go before we could settle down and…maybe, (just maybe) have kids? I don't want you to dwell on the future we might have had, or might have. Don't give up yet though, please? I know that I told you to go on, but seriously, you think I'm going to die on you without your expressed permission? That is the way to be hit with a wrench. I can so imagine you hitting my corpse with a wrench until I come back to apologize for stopping my breathing without asking you first. Just wait a little while, give me time to get to you, unless they have my body and everything, then I guess that whole bit there is moot. If I am dead, well …I'm sorry, I love you Win, and I really don't want things to end like this. If I'm not… I'm really gonna hear it from you when I get back, aren't I? I just… don't give up on me too soon, don't think I'm just going to settle down somewhere and try to forget about you. No woman can compare to a Rockbell. Don't blush and brandish your tool of terror, we both know it's true. I'm not such a fool that I would pass up a goddess of auto mail like you. **

**Forever caring and hoping the best,**

**With love, **

_Edward Elric_

**P.S. Please, if I'm dead, have me buried near mom, and take care of Alphonse for me. I love you, thanks.**

Winry's letter

My dearest Edward,

I love you sooooo much. I really hope you come back soon, from Lior. Just wondering, haven't you already been there? Just wondering… Oh, I miss you already, you're packing, and you haven't even left yet. I'll give this to Al to give you, so it doesn't make me sound too crazily possessive. Take care of yourself, and the auto-mail, please. You know how much work I put into those things? And no cheating! I don't care if the arm is falling off, you come to ME for fix ups, you hear? Of course, that goes for our relationship too. I don't want any other girl's hands on my work, or my man. You will get a hell of a lot more than a slight concussion for that. But you still have fun, okay? Do what you need to do, do it fast, and get your ass back here, before I miss you anymore than I already do. Take care of yourself, and don't worry about me, I have Aunty Pinako to keep me out of trouble. And no, I'm not going to find some new boy toy to play with while you're gone. I'm not going to ask you to do something I'm not willing to do myself, that's just not fair. And it's not like there are amazing, cute, sexy Alchemists growing on trees. Even if there were… what we have is special, and I really don't want to mess it up. Oh please, come back soon. I can't bear to think of the empty days that are ahead of me, without you… Gods, you haven't even left yet, and look how sappy I am getting. Oh, by the way, can you clarify something for Havoc? He seems to think that Roy and I were… ewwie. Just…no. I finally talked to him about my parents; Havoc came in just as I was slapping the "Colonel Bastard" across the face. He got the wrong idea… I'm sure you will read this before he does any damage with such a stupid rumor. You trust me more than that anyway. That's one of the reasons I love you so much. I had better wrap this up now, before you see it. Good luck!

Love you,

_Winry Rockbell_

They both were crying again.

_Never again_

**Never again will I doubt love.**


End file.
